


Civil War Triptych

by RoseRose



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Getting Together, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, OT3, Poetry, Polyamory, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Triptych
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRose/pseuds/RoseRose
Summary: A poem triptych, in three chapters, about Steve, Bucky, and Tony getting together.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 22
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	1. Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the wonderful betas/cheerreaders swisstae and shoshie!
> 
> For the Marvel Polyship Bingo square Hindsight is 20/20

They would have loved each other, Steve was sure of that  
But he had ruined it completely, torn them apart before there was a chance  
Chasing a ghost he lost an opportunity and the ghost wasn't his  
No chance anymore even if all of them could ever be in a room together  
But for now one was on ice and the other had every right to ice him out  
He was alone. Alone just as he realized he had a type. Hurt and was hurt  
Left by one (good reason it might have been) and leaving the other  
(There was no good reason) So what did he have? Exactly what he deserved.  
Nothing. No one. At least he can't hurt the ones he loves any more than he has  
His brunet spitfires safe from him freezing their fire and killing their spark-  
He came so close to killing Tony's completely and Bucky fell always his fault-  
Even Peggy was gone. The future had given him hope that he could have what he  
Wanted so much, but the one who caught him wasn't free. Then he lied and lied and lied  
And accused Tony of his own sins- the curse of the guilty man, to see guilt  
So he stopped trying, pined away because he couldn't risk one love for the other  
But no risk means no reward and instead punished for his hubris. Not him, no, but  
The ones he loved doomed to fall for his mistakes. Hydra may doom the world  
But his world he doomed himself and from here on out he would survive but  
He wasn't living, anymore. Alive, but dead inside.  
He couldn't have the one thing that would heal him-  
Being held by his two loves.


	2. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's Part

Stevie was an idiot, Bucky already knew. This time twice over. Love not only blind  
But making him blind. Blind to Bucky, blind to what was right. Bucky's job again  
Going to clean up the punk's messes, though this time he was more than follow up crew  
His own apologies to make, his own feelings to tell. It took so long to be ready  
But a new letter was sent. A new truth told. A new apology made.  
Reconcilliation before steps forward. Walking in to the future, dragging Stevie along  
A turn around from when he was dragged. Tables turn and he wanted to fly.  
To save Stevie from any more loss. He'd caused enough pain, now he would heal  
And in healing Stevie, heal himself apparently. (He always did have a soft spot for spitfires)  
One apology letter led to a phone (because apparently Starks did not do junk)  
Led to texting which, one bad night, led to a phone call which led to baring souls.  
Then, a plane flight, and off came someone who looked more tired than he had lying on the floor  
Stevie was still an idiot. And Tony apparently not much better.  
They talked to him but not each other.  
Each word made him fall, in love and in frustration. Such endearing idiots. Dammit Stevie.  
Well, his position was set. Now to drag the two of them kicking and screaming  
They wouldn't be happy until this was resolved. And maybe resolved together.  
He knew, among all the things forgotten, a triangle's structural strength.  



	3. Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's Part

This wasn't the first time, but it was the first time in a long time (the whole story of this)  
Tony woke up in a bed with company. Company he wasn't sure he hated (was sure he loved)  
Apparently he was irresistable to super-soldiers. Must be his ass (he couldn't resist the Brooklyn charm)  
Bucky was such a sweet talker, even to him (Maybe especially, Bucky clearly regretted the past)  
Steve, well, how could he trust him ever again? (He already did, to his own dismay)  
This one night of passion would be the only night (He wanted it to be every night forever)  
The three of them were a mistake, a tragedy (The best mistake he had ever made, in a life full of them)  
He should slip out now before they stirred (He wanted to be caught, held tight)  
Too late, as a metal hand quested for his and a blond head peeked up (Thank goodness)  
Tony flinched. Steve's face fell, the apology longed for on his lips (Tony didn't need it)  
Gentle strokes, gentle words, Tony settled slowly (Not because he didn't want it. He was scared)  
They should have talked it through the night before (He was the one dodging all the words)  
Their hands clasped together, holding Tony in place (Even if he wasn't going to leave)  
A place to build where sand was before (Glass castles start as sand, and his glass was bulletproof)  
Their circle now had three sides (He was an engineer. His glass triangles would last forever)


End file.
